Full Circle
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Bella has a past with two of the Cullen children when she moves to Forks. After Edward flees to Denali to get away from the scent of her blood, she reveals it to the others. AU. Cannon pairing for now.


**Full Circle**

_Disclaimer: Just in case you've been living in a cave for the past five years, SM owns Twilight._

**AN: Just something that came to me while I was at work. For now, it may only be a one-shot.**

EmPOV

The new girl, Bella Swan, had started school today. My family had passed by her in the Cafeteria during lunch. Something about her scent was familiar but I just couldn't place it at the time. Virgin Boy had been frustrated because he hadn't been able to read her thoughts. Lunch ended, and Rosie and I made our way to Chemistry while the others headed off to their classes. When we walked past the Swan girl she gazed after my wife and me with a knowing look

School ended and my family met up at Eddie's girly Volvo. He was in a bad way and we piled in while asking what was wrong. He ignored us and took off out of the parking lot hell bent for leather. Something told me to look back at the school. I noticed Bella looking at our retreating car with smile that was both sad and triumphant.

Edward dropped us off at the mouth of the two mile gravel tact that was our driveway before he threw the shiny car in reverse and peeled of in the direction of town. Alice explained that she'd seen him attack the Swan girl in a vision. Something about her blood called out to him more than any other human's had. I understood completely and sympathized with my little bro. When we got back to the house, Carlisle had called from the hospital to explain that Edward had gone up to Denali for a while.

Carlisle came home then we had a family meeting to decide what to do if Eddie didn't come back. The conversation came to an immediate halt when we all heard an ancient motor turn off the highway and snake up our drive. We waited, when the unknown vehicle stopped, we all heard the thrum of a beating heart and footsteps as someone made their way up on to the porch and to the front door. By the time doorbell rang, my father was already at the door.

CPOV

Our family meeting had been interrupted by someone's untimely arrival. Part of me was curious to see who would be brazen enough to come to our home unannounced. Humans never came to our home. I was at the front door before the doorbell even rang.

The girl on the other side of the now open door was around five feet five inches tall with pale skin, brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. I knew this was the demon, Bella Swan, Edward's words – not mine. She smiled curtly and spoke before I could ask a question.

"Doctor Cullen, I'm sorry that I had to force your son, Edward, to flee but there is little time left and I couldn't afford his curiosity to cloud the issue. With him preoccupied in Alaska, the Circle that was begun over seventy years ago can now be completed. I need to speak with Emmett and Rosalie," the petite girl said with an air that was authoritative with just a touch of apology.

I led the teen into the dining room where my family was still gathered. Without acknowledging anyone else at the table, she looked straight at Rose and Emmett. Her smile became joyous as she gazed between the two.

"I chose you well," she whispered almost reverently.

RPOV

Her cryptic comment still hung in the air when my monkey-man asked, "What can we do for you?"

"You and your mate are going to kill me and drink my blood. What little magic I have left with transfer to you, then in a camp set up in a clearing not far from here you will make love under the light of the full moon and conceive a child. While you two are creating life, your family shall put my remains into my truck then push it off a cliff," the human girl explained calmly.

"You're fucking nuts," I fumed at her.

"No, I'm Ursine; a werebear, the last of my kind. I attacked Emmett all those years ago because I knew you would save him. That you would get him to Carlisle in time to be changed and that the two of you were Soul Mates. I chose the two of you to bring a child into this world that would be a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-ursine with the power to save my race," she explained softly then with the sound of shredding fabric, changed from a five-feet-nothing slip of a girl to an eight foot tall grizzly bear.

Emmett and I shared a glance then fell upon the Ursine girl and drained every last drop of blood from her. The hot fluid was the sweetest blood I'd ever tasted. It held a power that burned its way through my system, changing me.

*******

We made love slowly and tenderly as the full moon approached its zenith. Hours had passed since we began and it was hard to remember where one of us ended and the other started. When the giant orb reached its apex, the two of us had simultaneous orgasms. I felt his seed fill me then a spark that let me know we had succeeded. We were going to be parents.

Once we'd cleaned up, I placed one hand over my stomach while I held one of Emmett's with the other. We walked back home, where our family waited, at a human pace. No matter what difficulties lay ahead, they would be faced head on. Sunrise glittered off the skin of our family members by the time we'd returned. From the looks on their faces, I knew they'd be there every step of the way with us.


End file.
